


Just do it!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Just do it!

**Characters:** Emma, Rumple

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 102

**Prompt:** Fire

 

**Just do it!**

Rumple stood there holding a fireball in his hand. “Make one just like this, Emma.”

Emma held out her hand and concentrated. Her whole hand was covered in fire. She shook her hand to put it out. “That hurt!”

“That’s the price of magick dearie.” Rumple smirked.

“I can’t do it.” Emma said.

“Think of the fire floating just over your hand and just do it.” Rumple told her.

“OK.” Emma held out her hand again. “Just do it!”

A pair of Nike high-tops appeared in Emma’s hand. Emma stared at them.

“What the …..?”

“Damn!” Rumple swore. “I can’t do that!” 


End file.
